


It Starts with My Dick in Your Mouth

by preblematic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin's disproportionately large schlong, Closet Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Probably bad dirty talk tbh, Pushy Bottoms, but you learn through practice, sloppy blowjobs, the porniest porn i've ever porned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preblematic/pseuds/preblematic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin has a big dick, and Eren has an oral fixation.</p><p>This is just porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Starts with My Dick in Your Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> THERE WAS A TUMBLR PROMPT AND I CAN'T RESIST AND EXCUSE TO WRITE SLOPPY BLOWJOB PORN OKAY OKAY DON'T JUDGE ME AND MY BADLY WRITTEN PORN.

Armin fiddled with his hair nervously. “Eren, we really shouldn’t be—” he started. Eren shut him up with a kiss and shoved him in to the closet.

"Why is it always a supply closet," Eren muttered. He started working on Armin’s pants, shoving around or removing the necessary gear straps in jerky movements. "For once I’d like to shove you in to a room and have there be a bed."

"Maybe if you stopped ambushing me in the dining hall," Armin gasped as Eren sucked on his neck,"we wouldn’t be having these problems."

"Maybe," Eren agreed. "Don’t think I will, though. It’s too much fun watching you blush when someone walks by."

One area in which Eren greatly excelled was in making Armin blush like the virgin everyone thought that he was with just his words. His natural tendency to never filter anything made him an excellent dirty talker, absolutely wrecking Armin with just words.

"Does that turn you on?" Eren asked, his hand slipping in to Armin’s finally, gloriously open pants. "Someone walking by, just a door away, while your cock’s in my mouth, down my throat?" he elaborated.

Armin whined and bucked his hips. “Shhh, shh, sh,” Eren teased. His hand came to a halt on the smaller boy’s shaft, and his thumb dipped down to rub against his balls. “Someone’ll come looking,” he breathed in to the other’s neck,” if they hear you moaning like a dying man.”

"You’re going to kill me," Armin squeaked as Eren sank to his knees.

"I assure you that’s not my intent," Eren said, rubbing his cheek against the boy’s dick. "I just want to suck your amazing brain out through your equally amazing dick."

Armin really did have a spectacular penis. Contrary to popular belief, Eren was the bottom in this relationship; mostly due to the fact that Armin had a disproportionately large cock, and Eren had weird kinks.

Being able to get the entirety of Armin down his throat in one go was one of them and something he had worked at tirelessly to achieve. It was good that Eren had him pinned against the wall, because the blond’s knees gave out, and he would have fallen to the floor had he not been supported.

"You’re really going to kill me," Armin repeated, head lolling back against the wall. He shivered in pleasure and sighed in resignation as Eren’s tongue started moving. He _had_ been planning to work with Hanji for a while before supper—the scientist and he had become rather good friends over their mutual love of knowledge—but it looked like that possibility was suddenly gone. 

Eren would have laughed had his mouth not been otherwise occupied. Instead, he hummed, and Armin shivered again. There was clear liquid of various origins leaking out of his mouth and running down his chin, dripping intermittently on to the floor with an embarrassingly loud noise and running down to the base of the blond’s dick. He looked up at Armin.

The blond’s face was flushed a fetching shade of red, and his chest was heaving, causing the straps of his gear to bite into his flesh. Eren wished at that moment that his boyfriend wasn’t wearing a shirt, because there was nothing hotter than the leather of the straps pulled taut over Armin’s pale skin. The small boy had almost his entire fist jammed into his mouth in a feeble attempt to muffle the delicious noises that he always made, and Eren knew that, despite his efforts, anyone walking by would immediately know what those sounds meant. 

"Fuck," Eren breathed, letting go of Armin’s cock with a small pop in order to catch his breath. He really hadn’t been paying much attention to his own state of arousal, but after looking up at Armin he couldn’t ignore how turned on he was anymore.

He lapped at the base of Armin’s cock as he caught his breath, sucking up the fluid there in a vain attempt to keep Armin’s pants and underwear dry. He brought his hand up to pump a few times, disregarding the mess that hand was now in.

"Armin," he purred as he slowly rose to his feet, hand still slowly stroking over the blond’s cock. "Armin, can you do something for me?" he murmered against the blond’s ear, lightly biting at it afterward in conjuction with a flick of his wrist. Armin let out a low moan that the hand in his mouth did nothing to dampen as his eyes rolled in to the back of his head.

Eren gently tugged the aforementioned hand from between Armin’s teeth, pressing soft kisses and licks against the abused flesh of his palm. The blond whimpered again. “Armin, I need you to answer me, sweetheart.” When Eren broke out the pet names you knew he wasn’t playing around anymore.

"Yes," Armin breathed, hips hitching up against Eren’s hand. It was moving slowly—too slowly—over the small boy’s cock, and Armin felt about ready to cry from frustration. "Yes, I’ll do whatever you want, Eren. Please—" His whimpered words cut off with a low moan as Eren removed his hand and ground his own erection against the blond’s. The rough fabric of Eren’s pants dragged deliciously over Armin’s sensitive organ.

"I need you," Eren breathed heavily, punctuating every few words with a thrust of his hips. "I need you to fuck my throat." Armin keened low in his throat at the words. "Can you do that for me, babe?" Eren ground his thigh against Armin’s cock, and the blond moaned and nodded frantically. "Good." He pressed a quick kiss to Armin’s lips before sinking down to his knees again. He unzipped his own pants and sat back, waiting. 

Armin steeled himself before he looked down, knowing the sight could be his undoing. When he was relatively sure he wasn’t going to come the second he looked at Eren, he tilted his head down, drinking in the sight of his boyfriend’s swollen lips and wide eyes, heaving chest and hard cock. He may not have been as sure about the whole coming thing as he thought he was, and Armin quickly clenched eyes shut and clasped his hand around his cock to stop his rapidly approaching orgasm.

Leveling out his breathing, he looked down again at where Eren was now watching him with an impatient expression. He moved his hips forward, hand guiding his cock to Eren’s sealed lips. He reached down and roughly pried the boy’s jaw open, knowing that that was one of his favorite parts of the whole experience.

He slowly fed the entirety of his large cock down Eren’s throat; Armin knew that he could take it faster, but he felt like paying him back a little for dragging the unsuspecting blond into this closet and ruining his plans. And also because he was a little bit evil. Eren tried to push his head forward to take more in, but Armin grabbed a handful of his hair and held him still, reveling in the broken moan Eren made at the pain in his scalp.

When Eren’s nose was pressed against the coarse hairs below Armin’s navel, the brunette’s hand wrapped around his own sorely neglected prick. He waited until Armin started moving to begin his stroking, matching his own movements to the timing of his boyfriend’s thrusts. He would’ve moaned had he been given the chance, but each noise he maybe was interrupted by Armin’s cock being shoved back down his throat, rubbing his insides raw in the best way.

By the time Armin’s movements started to really speed up, tears were streaming down Eren’s face, and he wouldn’t be able to talk tomorrow. Own hand was a blur over his own cock, adding to the already large puddle of transparent fluid that was on the floor, and his other hand was braced against the wall to keep him from collapsing.

When Armin dug his nails in to Eren’s scalp and pushed in particularly hard, Eren finally lost it. He cried out as best he could and shot strands of cloudy white all over his hand and Armin’s boots. He didn’t stop working his dick until it hurt from overstimulation and he was almost ready to pass out.

Eren’s throat fluttered and convulsed around the prick still moving in and out of it, and Armin only managed a quick shout before he started pulsing warm come down his boyfriend’s sore throat. He keened through his orgasm, hands gripping Eren’s hair tighter than ever.

When he was completely finished, he pulled away from Eren’s mouth with a gross squelching noise and quickly became mortified at what he had just done. “Oh my god,” he covered his face with his hands and slid down the wall. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t even ask if that was okay, and I probably hurt your throat, and now Hanji’s gonna wonder what’s wrong with you. I never should’ve agreed to that; you always end up getting hurt when this happens. Are you okay?”

When Armin peaked out of his fingers, Eren was watching him with a lazy grin as he licked the come off of his hand and from around his mouth. The blond watched, transfixed, as he carefully cleaned the webbing of each finger. When he was satisfied with the cleanliness if his soiled hand, he hooked both hands together behind his head and stretched his shoulders back until his back cracked back into place.

"I’m super," he said with a Cheshire grin and a broken, hoarse voice that suggested sickness. "We should do that again some time," he croaked.

Armin was about to answer him when there was a knock on the closet door that had both of them startled. “Oi, if you two are done fucking like feral dogs,” came corporal Levi’s voice,” Hanji would like to run some gross tests on Eren. Dunno if being recently dicked will affect the outcome, though.”

Armin looked like he wanted the earth to swallow him up, and Eren shared the sentiment. “Are you two halfwits listening?” Levi asked from beyond the door.

Armin squeaked and quickly replied. “Yes, Corporal! We’ll be out immediately.”

"I have no desire to see either of your dicks," Levi said. "Please, take your time and put on some pants. And do try to avoid the food storage closets next time."


End file.
